Best Valentines day Ever
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: This is my First Amypilier Work, So Bare With me Everybody ok :) Mark Surpizes Amy With a Valentines week vacation in the Mountains in LA and he has a special surpize he wants to share with Amy while up there :) Read and Find out What it is Also i know this is super late but i didn't know Amyiplier was allowed on this site until i saw another story with them so yeah...
1. Surprise

Mark woke up and saw Amy sleeping peacefully on his chest, blonde hair all over the place, some was by his nose and mouth and he gently brushed it away so he didn't sneeze and wake up Amy. Mark watched Amy sleep some more her head bopping up and down with each breath Mark took and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Amy smiled in her sleep but just kept sleeping and Mark looked over at the nightstand table and saw it was seven a.m. so he wanted to get up and start his day. It was also Valentines Day tomorrow and it marked his and Amy's first Valentines Day together. Mark was going to make it extra special for Amy, they have been together now for almost 2 years (A/N I don't know off hand of that, so don't quote me on this?)

So, Mark wanted to take Amy on a little Valentines day vacation get away, up to the mountains in LA, he already talked to Ethan and Kat for uploading videos and having a good amount to keep the channel busy while him and Amy were gone. Ethan and Tyler and Kat all knew what Mark was also going to do, he was going surpize Amy with a very important question.

Mark got out of his dream of the weekend planned and gently rolled Amy off his chest and put her head on his pillow, Amy smiled into the pillow smelling Mark's aftershave and she cuddled into the pillow and stayed asleep. Mark saw Chica in the doorway to their bedroom with her leash in her mouth.

Mark smirked and raised a finger at Chica to wait and lay down. Chica obeyed and waited till her master was ready to take her out for her morning walk. Mark kissed Amy's head once more and covered up in the covers and gently snuck out of the bed and grabbed his clothes for the day and took a quick shower and made his way out with Chica for her morning walk.

Mark stopped by a flower shop, as it was nine a.m. it was open and dogs were allowed in so he kept Chica close to his side and headed inside and got a bunch of flowers for Amy. After paying for them Mark headed back to the house and Amy was still asleep so he lay the flowers on the nightstand by her glasses and a small note.

Mark fed Chica and let her roam around in the backyard and play with Tyler and Ethan while Kat and him whipped up breakfast for everybody. Amy smelled whatever was cooking in the kitchen and she opened her eyes and looked around seeing that Mark's side of the bed was empty but once her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the flowers and note by her glasses. Amy smiled and read the note. "Happy early Valentines Day babe, these are for you, come downstairs and enjoy some breakfast with me and the gang, I got some special news to tell you, love Markimoo."

Amy smiled and put on her glasses and got out of bed and made her way downstairs. Mark was in the kitchen whipping up his famous Fischbach chocolate chip pancakes. Kat was setting the table and pouring orange juice and milk for everybody. Kat smiled at Amy. "Morning Amy" "morning Kat" Mark came over and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and placed a pancake with a smiley face made out of chocolate chips on her plate and a bowl of fruit. Amy smiled "Thanks Mark, I loved the flowers by the way, they smell amazing."

Mark smiled "your welcome, I knew you liked them and I remembered your favorite type of flower." Amy smiled "that you did, lilies have always been my favorite type of flower." Ethan and Tyler came back inside with Chica bouncing behind them, Chica came over and nuzzled Amy's hand and she petted the top of her head and then Chica laid under the table, hoping for someone to drop something.

The other's joined Amy at the table and enjoyed Mark's pancakes and bowls of fruit. After everybody ate Mark told Amy his special news. Amy's eyes lit up and she smiled and hugged him. Mark smiled and told Amy to go ahead and pack, Mark has already packed and was eager to go. Amy ran back upstairs to her and Mark's bedroom and grabbed her yellow suitcase and packed a week's amount of stuff for the trip.

Tyler and Ethan was on cleaning duty for breakfast so Mark headed upstairs and headed into his room, watching Amy pack her bag, she was in the bathroom gathering up her bathroom stuff and tossing them into her suitcase. Mark giggled and came into the bathroom and snuck up behind her. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Amy gasped and smiled turning around into Mark's embrace and kissed him.

"I can't wait to go on this trip with you Mark, its going to be so much fun." Mark smiled I know I've been planning this for a while and it will be our first Valentines Day together no YouTube, no nothing just us and the mountains in a cabin, I rented out for the week. We can set up a campfire and roast marshmallows and I'm also going to bring my guitar. I want to practice up there and maybe sing you a song or two. Amy smiled and hugged him laying her head on his chest and snuggled into his embrace, listening to his pounding heartbeat in her ear.

Amy smiled and Mark kissed the top of her head, his deep voice rumbled in his chest waking her up from her sleepy state and she looked up at him. "Oh, what did you say?" Mark smiled "I said we got to head out soon, we want to get up to the cabin before it gets dark, its also by a lake so tomorrow we can go swimming I hope you packed your bathing suit?" Amy nodded "yes I did I cant wait, it will be nice to swim in a lake again, I haven't done it in a long time." Mark smiled "good, well let's get our stuff and get ready to head out, we have to stop at the store first so we can get food for the cabin."

Amy nodded and grabbed her suitcase and purse and jacket and Mark grabbed his suitcase and keys and both of their phones and they said their goodbyes to Ethan, Tyler, Kat and Chica and headed out the door and into Mark's car. They made their way to store first and stocked up on food for the trip and made their way the cabin. The drive was like five hours so Mark made a playlist on his iPhone for the trip and he and Amy sang the whole way there.

Two hours into the drive Amy was passed out in her seat the sunlight glowing on her blonde yellow hair, Mark had to snap a photo when they were at a red light and he posted it on his twitter. Markiplier: "Amy sunshine" he got a lot of awes and likes from his tweet. They finally made it to the cabin and Mark parked the car in the driveway and Mark gently reached over and tapped Amy's shoulder to wake her up.

"Amy, wake up we are at the cabin." Amy slowly woke up, shielding her eyes from the sun shinning in the car and she placed her sunglasses over her glasses and smiled up at Mark "wow, was out long?" Mark shook his head "no, not that long but we are here, so come on let's head out and get our stuff inside and we can stock the pantry and fridge with the food. Then we will take a walk around the lake, how's that sound?"

Amy smiled "That sounds amazing Mark" Amy unbuckled herself and let herself out and Mark opened the trunk and grabbed the suitcases and Amy grabbed her purse and Mark's duffel bag. They placed the stuff in the bedroom of the cabin and they headed back outside to grab bags of food and brought them inside and started to stock up the fridge and pantry. Once that was all done Mark took Amy by the lake and they started to walk the shoreline and look out to the mountains that were in the distance of the lake and cabin.

Amy took Mark's hand and squeezed it, Mark smiled and squeezed back and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and then put it back and just ran his thumb over her knuckles. After they walked around Amy was grabbing seashells she wanted to make a necklace for Kat and herself. They headed back to the cabin and it was getting kind of late so both of them were getting hungry so Mark headed into the kitchen and grabbed some hamburger patties and fired up the grill they had on the deck.

Amy sat on the deck; reading a book and watching Mark cook dinner for them both. Once Mark was done, Amy set up the table on the deck for them both and Mark severed each other and sat down with a nice cold glass of pink lemonade that Amy had made. After dinner Mark deiced it was a nice cool night and clear sky to so they headed down to the backyard of the cabin and there was a firepit. Mark lit a fire and there was little chairs and Mark brought his guitar and strummed a few chords and played a few songs for Amy even singing a few and they sang a few songs together.

It was starting to get late and a little chilly so Mark put out the fire and led Amy back inside the Cabin and they got ready for bed. They headed into the bedroom and Amy got into her pj's and Mark stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Amy got into the bed also and smiled up at Mark.

Mark knew that smile, Amy was not tired at all and neither was he. Mark ran a hand though her hair and held his hand against her cheek and kissed her deeply. Amy moaned into the kiss and asked for access into his mouth. Mark obeyed and opened his mouth and let Amy explore the kiss got more heated and Amy ran her hands though Mark's fluffy black/brown hair. When air was needed both pulled back and smiled at each other both flush from the kiss.

Mark removed Amy's pj shirt and pants leaving her only in her panties. Which were already wet from the kiss. Mark smirked at her with lust in his eyes and reached up and grabbed her breast with his hands teasing each nipple with his thumb. Amy just moaned out Mark's name and wanted more. Amy reached over and began to pull down Mark's boxers. Mark smiled and let her do so. Now Mark naked in front of Amy, Amy wrapped her hand around Mark's shaft and began to slowly stroke him off. Mark moaned out her name in pleasure with her soft baby like hands on himself.

Mark pulled down Amy's panties and took them off of her and placed them on the floor where the rest of their clothes were and he took a finger and began to rub her feeling the wetness already covering his finger. Amy moaned out Mark's name in pleasure.

"Mark, baby I want you to be inside me." Mark didn't have to be told twice, he kiss Amy and got up and let her get comfy on the bed and Mark was on top and Amy was on bottom. Mark reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the condoms he brought along for the trip and placed one on his dick. Mark hovered over Amy her blonde hair all over the place and he leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth and gently started to enter Amy's core.

Amy moaned out Mark's name at each inch going inside her, now Mark and Amy have had sex plenty of times but this time felt magical to Amy like she was feeling Mark for the first time all over again. Once one nipple was hard Mark moved over to her other one. Amy moaned and reached up and ran her fingers though Mark's hair while Mark was fully inside her. Mark let her adjust to his size and got comfy and he went back out and in at a pace that was perfect for both of them.

Amy was moaning out Mark's name "I'm close Mark, keep going baby." Mark didn't have to be told twice, he took his finger and played with her nub while going in and out. Mark felt himself getting close to and with one final thrust he came, Amy cumming not far behind. Mark pulled out of Amy and got rid of the condom and laid down on his back, chest heaving and sweaty from their actions.

Once their breaths came back and their heartbeats stopped racing Amy cuddled up to Mark's chest, listening to his fast heartbeat come down from their actions she snuggled into him and smiled, falling asleep.


	2. Valentines Day

The next Morning it was Valentines Day and Mark was going to do something super special for Amy, he was going to purpose to her. So once again Mark woke up and made breakfast for them both and today they were going to go and go swimming and all.

Amy woke up smelling food and she headed into the kitchen and saw Mark cooking up some eggs, bacon and toast with fresh fruit for them. Amy smiled and came up behind Mark and wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the back of his neck. Mark smiled and turned around and kissed her back.

"Breakfast is almost done, go ahead and take a seat." Amy did so and Mark served them and after breakfast they deiced to do some more walking around the campsite and let their food settle. An hour or two later they headed back to the cabin and got into their swimsuits and made their way to the lake. Mark headed inside the water getting his hair and body wet while Amy was standing by the water.

"Amy, what's wrong love, come on in?" Amy shook her head "its cold" Mark sighed "yeah, it is but once your body gets used to it, its like bath water, trust me." Mark swam back over to where Amy was and got out and grabbed her hand. "Come on, its ok." Amy took Mark's hand and they both walked into the water until it was up to their chests. Amy shivered a bit but it wasn't so bad once she started to move around.

"There, that better?" Amy nodded "yeah, thanks Mark" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and kissed the side of his neck right on his pulse point. Mark closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. "Amy, you don't know what that does to me, you know that is my weak spot." Amy giggled "that's the point silly." "Oh, is it now."

Mark laughed and went to go and kiss Amy but he smirked and splashed her. "Mark! Oh no you did not just do that!" Mark laughed and swam away from Amy. "Come get me then!" Amy swam after Mark and she was fast she caught up to Mark and pushed him underwater and Mark came back up and spit out water. "Oh, you sneaky little one" he splashed her again. Amy splashed back till they were soaked to the bone and pruning.

After a hour of splashing and dunking both were out of breath and all so they called a truce and headed out of the water to dry off and take a hot shower together. Once dressed and all. It was now or never Mark thought. He wanted to share it with the world of what he was going to do so Amy was on the deck, reading her book and Mark headed into the bedroom and grabbed his camera and went live on YouTube.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and I have a special surpize for all of you, I hope you all will see this. As you all know me and Amy have been dating for a good while now and it being Valentines day, by the way Happy Valentines day to all the couples out there. If you're single your special someone will be out there and you will find them very soon. That aside though, I wanted to share with you all of what I'm going to do. Mark took the camera and walked to the deck and set the cam up where everybody could see what was going on.

Mark gave thumbs up to the cam "Mark, what you doing?" As Amy saw the camera set up on the table. Mark took the book from Amy and set it on the table next to her and he had her stand up and he took her hands into his own. "Mark, what's going on?"

"Shh, just let me talk." Amy shook her head. "Amy, we have been together for a while now and you make my life very happy, after what happen with the other girlfriend I had it ended up very badly and I thought I could never love again, it felt like my heart had stopped of what she did to me and all, but you he took her hand and placed it on his chest, right on his heart.

"You, Amy you made it beat stronger as ever when you wanted to be my girlfriend and all you do is make me happy and I have a very important question for you. Amy Nelson, he got down on one knee, will you marry me?" Mark took out a box from his pocket and opened it reviling a beautiful diamond ring.

Amy was shocked and a few tears spilled out of her eyes "Y, Yes Mark I will!" Mark smiled and put the ring on her finger and lifted her up and spun her around, he put her back down and grabbed the camera and put them both in the camera. "She said yes, this is the best day of my life, thank you all for sticking with me, we love you all, and as always we will see you in the next video, buh-bye" he and Amy both waved into the camera and he pressed the stop button.

Once the camera was turned off Amy kissed Mark so hard he though his head was going to spin. After that Amy showed off the ring on twitter to everybody and everybody gave they're congrats and re tweets and tweets and all she even made a small twitter video about it.

Later that evening Mark made Amy an amazing Valentines dinner and they sat on the deck looking out to the water and mountains and the firelight was making Amy's ring shine and she couldn't stop looking at it.

"Oh Mark I can't wait to marry you and finally be Amy Fischbach." Mark smiled "that has an amazing ring to it." "That it does, now Ms. Fischbach shall we head off to bed and celebrate the final hours of Valentines day together in sync." Amy smiled "that we should."

Mark picked her up bridal style and headed into their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed and her blonde hair all over the place once again and this time Amy flipped them over and she was on top, staring down into Mark's beautiful brown eyes. Amy ran her fingers though his hair and played with his neck. Amy kept her fingers there on his neck, she could feel his pulse beating against her fingers and she smiled at Mark. "My, my Markimoo your pulse is fast."

Mark smirked "its only fast for you babe." Amy smiled and let Mark's dick enter her and they made sweet, sweet music into the night and until mid morning hours until they were both spent. Amy cuddled up to Mark's chest with her head on it and fell asleep to the soft sounds of Mark's heartbeat in her ears.

The week was over now and Amy and Mark headed back home and when they got home everybody was so happy for Mark and Amy congratulating them and all. Kat was just going ga, ga over her ring and Ethan thought it was pretty and so did Tyler and Chica well she just sniffed at it and licked her fingers.

A year has passed and Mark and Amy had their wedding back in Mark's hometown in Ohio both of his moms were there and his dad was watching over him in spirit. He would be so proud of his son finding an amazing girl to spend the rest of his life with. Bob and Wade and Tyler and Jack were Mark's best men and Kat, Amanda and Signe were Amy's bridesmaids.

The wedding was beautiful. After the main wedding everybody headed back to Mark's childhood home for the after party in the backyard. Mark's mom's had set up the backyard to be the ultimate party yard. Amy and Mark had their first dance as husband and wife and they danced to the song In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel.

After the party everybody headed home and Mark and Amy were off to their honeymoon, Mark wanted to take her to his birthplace in Hawaii and spend a week on the beach. It was an amazing honeymoon and Amy and Mark lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
